The present invention relates to a punching and binding machine, particularly a machine to punch and bind papers with a binding ring, especially a plastic binding ring as shown in FIG. 1 or an iron binding ring as shown in FIG. 2.
Generally a punching machine is used solely for punching and an independent binding machine is required for binding of papers. The present invention provides for punching and binding, with iron or plastic binding rings by a single machine. The present invention has the following features:
(1) It can be used with two different types of binding rings: iron binding rings and plastic binding rings;
(2) A stepped slot is used for selecting an iron or plastic binding ring with an appropriate diameter according to the thickness of papers to be bound;
(3) Papers are placed horizontal for punching to assure accurate and easy punching with a minimum space requirement;
(4) Flexibly positioned puncher control rods supported by spring plates assure accurate and easy punching;
(5) A detachable base and operation mechanism for direct punching and binding; and
(6) A feeding handle and control lever are fixed with bolts which can be loosen by a coin to facilitate assembly, to minimize packing space and transportation costs.